Weather Report
(American jazz-fusion band) (fashion brand) (fashion designer) |stand = Weather Report Heavy Weather |prisonerno = MA152403''SO Chapter 41: Savage Garden Strategy (2)'' |age = ~39 |birthday = June 5, 1972 |zodiac = Gemini |czodiac = Rat |gender = Male |nation = Italian American |hair = White ( ) |eyes = Black/Blue }} |hobby = Reading SO Chapter 40: Savage Garden Strategy (Head for the Courtyard!) (1) |family = Enrico Pucci (twin brother) Perla Pucci (younger sister) |status = Deceased |death = March 20, 2012 |cod = Impaled through the chest via Enrico Pucci |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |gamedebut = All Star Battle Eyes of Heaven (Playable) |seiyuu = Toru Okawa (All Star Battle, Eyes of Heaven) |colors = StoneOcean }} , real name , born , is a major ally featured in Stone Ocean. An amnesiac at his introduction, Weather Report is a fellow inmate who seeks his memory and allies himself with Jolyne Cujoh. It is revealed that he is Enrico Pucci's twin brother. Weather is a Stand User controlling the surrounding atmosphere through his ability, which is also named Weather Report. Appearance Weather Report is a man of above-average height and medium to athletic build. He commonly wears a light, flat-topped buffalo hat''SO Chapter 68: Burn Dragon's Dream, Part 2'' (a fur hat with two short horns at its front), and a dark bodysuit. Personality While deprived of his memories, Weather was mellow and eccentric. He would boldly stand a few inches next to Jolyne's face to get her attention rather than call her name and usually walks on his toes. He was trustworthy and compassionate, rescuing those in need without caring for his own safety. Unless someone he knew was in danger, Weather hardly panicked. Weather was also described as having a strong sense of justice, describing the worst injustice as "evil that does not know it is evil". Upon the return of his memories, he reveals his sinister colors. While still retaining his previous passion for his friends, he is not afraid to flaunt his powers for his own amusement. Weather smiles when he shocks unsuspecting victims or even skips in joy amongst his hazardous rainbows, his newer personality frightening even Anasui. His melancholy over his memories soon consumes him and drives him to settle things with his twin brother. Abilities Weather Report's homonymous Stand affords him a great degree of control over the weather, and/or the atmosphere. He later develops Heavy Weather, representing the release of his basic Stand's full power; fostering a particular, bizarre delusion in all within its range. History Early life Weather was originally born to the wealthy Pucci family, the younger of mixed fraternal twins. He was stolen from the clinic nursery by a woman whose own baby had died the same day, soon after birth. In his teenage years, he worked as a juice delivery boy. One fateful day, he stopped a thief from stealing Perla Pucci's bag and within two week's time, the two began dating. Enrico Pucci, discovering that Weather was, in fact, his twin brother, sought to separate them in a manner that would least harm his sister. However, the "private detective agency" he used to accomplish this was actually run by the , who subsequently looked into Weather's family history and found that his "mother" had married an African American man. When the KKK members saw Perla give Weather a goodnight kiss, they attacked the pair and ultimately hanged Weather from a tree to die. Perla cut him down and, not realizing he still had a faint pulse, jumped off the nearby cliff to her death. Not long after, when Pucci was stabbed by the Arrow, Weather gained a Stand ability on his own as well. After regaining consciousness, he sought out the head of the "private detective agency" for information on Pucci. Weather was filled with rage at both himself and the world, but his Stand made it impossible for him to kill himself. He tried jumping off a cliff, but winds blew him back to the cliff side. He tried drowning himself, but the waves pushed him back to the shore. He even tried shooting himself, but the gun chamber filled with water and refused to work. On the fourth day after his regained consciousness, snails began to rain from the sky as a result of his Stand. Pucci then confronted Weather, revealed that they were brothers, and removed Weather's memory disc using Whitesnake. Stone Ocean First introduced as an amnesiac, Weather aided Jolyne at Emporio's request. Distant and a little naive, he continues to assist Jolyne and her companions from there after. He serves as valuable back up for F.F., causing the sky to rain if she is too dehydrated. After Pucci absorbs DIO's bone, Weather mysteriously gains a Joestar Birthmark. He joins Anasui -at the latter's insistence- in their search for Jolyne. Little is known about him as the story progresses until one of Dio's sons, Donatello Versus, steals his memories from Pucci's jacket. He regains his memories when Versus' Stand, Under World, returns the disc to him. With his memories back, Weather renewed his thirst for vengeance on Pucci. Anasui, demanding that they shift their focus to finding Jolyne, relented when he heard Weather's resolution. Weather felt that he was on his death bed and did not want anyone else to join him. He was not afraid to face death, feeling cheated from death for the last twenty years. With the birthmarks, Weather hunted Enrico easily and the brothers finally fought. Even with a severed leg (caused by Pucci, who extracted his own ability to see in order to avoid Heavy Weather's effect), Weather continues the fight thanks to the help of Diver Down. Although the fight was obviously in Weather's favor, Donatello Versus crashed a car nearby, distracting Weather from the finishing blow. Pucci used this chance of weakness to stab Weather through the heart with his hand. In his last moments, he was able to wrestle his Stand disc away from Pucci, a gift he left for Jolyne. His vengeance was ultimately delivered when Emporio used Weather's Stand to defeat Pucci. In the alternate universe, when Irene and Annakiss finally manage to start up their car, with Ermes and Emporio in tow, an alternate Weather is shown as a hitchhiker and joins the group shortly after. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Video Games All Star Battle (PS3) Weather Report appears in All Star Battle as part of the stage hazard in the Green Dolphin Street Prison stage. After one of the players is knocked into the hazard indication area, Weather will be seen injured and sitting in the background behind the gate of the courtyard, conjuring clouds shortly before the stage begins raining frogs (replicating the events from the Flash Flood Warning chapters in Part 6). The frogs will inflict poison status to anyone struck, temporarily turning their stamina bar purple as they suffer a gradual loss of health. (This is the only way to contract poison in the game, aside from Pannacotta Fugo's Homicidal Virus). Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Weather Report makes his first playable appearance in Eyes of Heaven. He was confirmed for the game alongside Jolyne, Ermes, and Pucci. As a Stand User, Weather is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. He may trap larger stage objects with lightning to shock and paralyze opponents, not unlike characters of the Ripple Style. *'Style Action - Weather Report...': Weather Report generates white clouds around himself. If the Style Action button is held, he will charge his Stand's power to create additional effects across 3 different stages. **'Atmospheric Layer': The first stage of Weather Report. The white clouds around Weather will deflect projectiles and catch opponents on fire via friction if they attack him. The clouds will deactivate if Weather is knocked down. **'Who said you could touch me!?': The second stage of Weather Report. The white clouds around Weather become dark and stormy. Every time Weather attacks with Normal Attacks, they will shock his targets with lightning for additional damage, increasing the effective damage of his combos. **'Flash Flood Warning': The third and final stage of Weather Report. The storm clouds around Weather now generate a small gale around him. Poisonous frogs will begin raining in various areas of the stage close to his opponents in two intervals, poisoning both them and Weather's partner if they come into contact. The in-game Command List erroneously gives this stage the same description as "Who said you could touch me!?". **'Weather Report manipulates weather.': This Style Action can only be performed when Weather is down. He uses his Stand to summon the rain of poisonous frogs without needing to activate "Flash Flood Warning". This consumes his Style Action and places it on cooldown. Despite being on the floor, Weather is open to attacks during the ability that can interrupt him. *'Dry out and stiffen up!': Weather flings his blood onto the floor and creates two puddles as traps. If an opponent steps on the blood, it freezes and becomes spikes to damage them. *'280 km/hr winds!': Weather has his Stand generate a tornado at opponents' feet, rapidly damaging them and sending them spiralling high into the air. This skill will not succeed if Weather is too far, or if his target is across gaps (i.e. the El Cairo Rooftops stage). *'This will surely come in handy.': Weather generates white clouds around his partner, if they are within range. The clouds will deflect projectiles and catch opponents on fire via friction if the partner is attacked. The clouds will deactivate if they are knocked down. *'The Devil's Rainbow! It's Heavy Weather!': Weather Report temporarily reverts back into Heavy Weather. While active, Heavy Weather will generate small rainbows around himself and various stage objects. If an opponent or Heavy Weather's partner touches the rainbows, they will be transformed into a snail, leaving them unable to perform any action aside from slithering at a slow speed, meaning they are completely helpless and vulnerable. Additionally, an opponent can be turned into a snail if a transformed individual touches them. The only way to interrupt Heavy Weather's ability is for him to be hit by a DHA. Characters that are blind are immune to Heavy Weather's effect: Wamuu while his "Now I will shut out the light, and with this horn see only the wind!" skill is active, N'Doul, and Pucci with Whitesnake (due to Whitesnake's ability to remove his eyesight). *'EX - Dry out and stiffen up!': Weather creates 3 blood puddles and gains super armor until all of the puddles land. *'EX - 280 km/hr winds!': The skill executes quicker and lands more hits, dealing more damage and sending opponents even higher into the air. JoJolities *'Flash Flood Warning': Weather must charge his Style Action until it reaches the "Flash Flood Warning" stage. (200 Points) *'I'll suck it up in my clouds.': Weather must use "This will surely come in handy." (200 Points) *'It just needs to be simple...and reliable...': Weather must trap opponents using "Dry out and stiffen up!" 3 times. (300 Points) *'This might be able to help people heal their sprains and bad backs...': Heavy Weather must turn an opponent into a snail. (500 Points) *'The only thing I live for is getting my revenge on that scumbag!': Heavy Weather must Retire an opponent while they are a snail. (800 Points) Dual Heat Attacks *'Solo - Cloud Suit': Weather activates his Stand's cloud suit, using oxygen to jet him into the opponent and spear them into the air. He then starts tackling them while flying past multiple times, juggling them in the process, before landing and separating from his Stand. Getting up, he ends the attack by summoning a large storm cloud to strike his downed target with bright, powerful lightning. *'With Jolyne - The momentum's on our side!': Stone Free assaults the opponent as Weather Report creates an opposing gale that keeps the opponent in place. Stone Free's fists ultimately overpower the gale and the target is sent flying into Weather Report's Stand, setting them on fire via friction. Tournament He is paired with "Kosaku Kawajiri" in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, defeating Pucci and Akira Otoishi in the first round but eliminated by Giorno Giovanna and Guido Mista in the second. Gallery Manga= Weatherchapter618.jpg|First appearance in SO Chapter 24 Weatherreport.jpg|Weather and his Stand SO Chapter 27.jpg|SO Chapter 27 SO Chapter 41 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 41 Cover B SO Chapter 45 Cover A.png|SO Chapter 45 Cover A SO Chapter 45 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 45 Cover B SO Chapter 47 Cover B.jpg|SO Chapter 47 Cover B Weather.jpg|SO Volume 5 WeatherPrivilegeCard.png|Privilege Card Weatherstar.png|Weather's newfound birthmark Weatherghost.jpg|"I just want to talk to you, one more time" Anotherworld WeatherReport.png|Alternate Universe "Weather" |-| Video Games= WeatherASB.png|Stage cameo in All Star Battle Weather Report EoH render.jpg|Weather Report render, Eyes of Heaven WeatherIntroEoH.png|Weather Report's intro, EoH WeatherFightingEoH.png|Weather fighting, EoH Wreohat1.PNG|Weather at the end of his solo DHA, EoH JolyneReport.jpeg|With Jolyne during their DHA, EoH DomenicoHEAVYWEATHER.jpg|Weather triggering Heavy Weather, EoH WeatherTeaTime.jpg|Weather's tea animation, EoH WesINTRO(A).jpg|Weather's costume A, appearing in his Wes Bluemarine look, EoH |-| Sketches= Wr01.jpg Wr02.jpg Wr03.jpg Wr04.jpg Wr05.jpg Wr06.jpg Wr07.jpg Wr08.jpg |-| Other= Canvas 3.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure WeatherReportSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Weather11.jpeg|DX Collection JoJo Figure 0124oda0k 01 112.jpg|Real Action Heroes Top (10).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 6 Vol.1 Trivia * Weather Report's appearance is most likely based on the silhouette known as "Buffalo man" which is featured on most of the albums. * Weather Report's Voice Actor in ''All Star Battle'' and ''Eyes of Heaven'', Toru Okawa, is also the Narrator of both games and the TV Anime Series. He was also the voice of Joseph Joestar in Heritage for the Future. References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Main Allies Category:Green Dolphin Street Prison Inmates Category:Deceased Characters from Part 6 Category:Joestar Group Category:Deceased Characters